Operation Finding Abyss
by PunksXeChick
Summary: One-Shot for Lee Aiden. Lee Aiden is a knockout for Impact Wrestling and she has a crush on Abyss but sadly she has never let her feelings be known to him. Unfortunately Abyss disappeared one night after his match with Bully Ray and now his brother Joseph Park has came to looked for him. Will Lee ever find Abyss? Abyss/Joseph Park/OC


**This is a One-Shot that's been requested by Lee Aiden**

**I do not own anything. **

**All wrestlers and knockouts belongs to Impact Wrestling.**

**Your Betrayal lyrics belongs to Bullet for my Valentine**

**Lee Aiden belongs to her respectful owner.**

* * *

**-Lee Aiden POV-**

I have been a knockout for Impact wrestling for close to 3 years now. Wrestling has always been my passion and I'm gonna keep doing it till I'm really old. There's no other jobs that suits me more than to be a knockout for Impact Wrestling...

Throughout this 3 years, I have made some close friends like Jessica better known as her ring name ODB and Brooke also known as Miss Tessmacher.

Other than those 2 girls, I have been crushing on a certain wrestler by the name of Chris who's better known as Abyss but sadly I haven't had the courage to tell him that. Jessica and Brooke have expressed their dislike for Abyss but I don't give a damn about what they think. They constantly complaints that Abyss is a weirdo and he won't made a good boyfriend...

I was in the locker room with both Brooke and Jessica when they both got on my nerves again...

"You should go on a date with Austin Aries, he's hotter!" Jessica adds excitedly.

"Yeah Jessica is right, Austin makes a better boyfriend. Just what do you see in Abyss?" Brooke exclaims in sarcasm...

"Look girls, don't think for one second that I won't bitch-slapped the both of you for running your mouth on Abyss, just because you girls are my friends. I have had it alright! I'm not interested in Austin and I never will, okay. My taste in man is different than the both of you!" I snapped angrily as both Jessica and Brooke were taken aback.

"We are sorry alright. Don't be angry please." Jessica and Brooke apologized.

"Alright I forgive you girls, but not one word ever again on Abyss alright." Both of them nodded their heads and we got ready for our match later on that night...

I really need to tell Abyss how I feel about him before its too late, he may looked dangerous and unapproachable but I know that he has a good heart. In this 3 years that I have been in this company, I haven't had a real conversation with Abyss yet. We do say hi to each other, each time we met but I guess I'm too afraid to asked him out. But till when do I have to keep it a secret, I do need to tell him soon but when? I kept pacing back and forth in my locker room and wondered when would be the prefect time to let him know about my feelings for him. I switched on the monitor and saw a match between him and Bully Ray! I cringed when Bully Ray kept hitting him with a kendo stick. But I cheered up, soon after when Abyss won via the black hole slam...I have made up my mind and I've decided to let him know of my feelings next week since, I would probably chickened out, if I were to confessed to him tonight...

* * *

**-1 Week Later on Impact-**

I was in my locker room all by myself since both Jessica and Brooke had a match tonight and as for me I will be wrestling that twat Madison Rayne. She always gets on my nerves and the worst thing is she knew that I had a thing for Abyss and so she runs her big mouth on me every single time. I'm really gonna shut that bitch up for good tonight! I cursed under my breath. I switched on the monitor, and saw an unfamiliar face in the ring. He introduced himself as Joseph Park and he says that he's looking for his brother Abyss? What the hell did he meant, he's looking for Abyss? I was so confused and as I kept on watching Joseph Park, Jessica came into my room.

"Hey Lee, have you heard about Abyss disappearance?" She asked me.

"What? Abyss disappeared? What are you talking about? How could he disappear?" I was caught by surprised by this sudden turn of events.

"Yes he did, his brother said that he disappeared since his match with Bully ray last week, he never did came home. His brother is a lawyer and he's equally puzzled with his brother's disappearance!" Jessica exclaimed with a hint of sadness.

That news hits me like a ton of bricks. I don't know what to think? How can Abyss disappear like that? I was devastated and my main concern right now is to find Abyss!

I have decided to go and meet with Joseph Park to get the details about Abyss disappearance after my match with Madison tonight.

I cursed myself for wasting my chance on telling Abyss how I feel about him and I really hoped that he's okay somewhere out there...

* * *

**-Lee Aiden vs Madison Rayne-**

**_You were told to run away,_**  
**_Soak the place and light the flame_**  
**_Pay the price for your betrayal_**  
**_Your betrayal,your betrayal!_**

**_I was told to stay away_**  
**_Those two words I can't obey_**  
**_Pay the price for your betrayal_**  
**_Your betrayal,your betrayal!_**

_"Your Betrayal"_ by Bullet for my Valentine hits and I came out into the crowd. They were cheering for me as I got up to the ring. Madison is waiting for me in the ring and kept sneering sarcastically. She asked referee Earl Hebner for a microphone and as Earl passed it to her, she grabbed it from him and rambled off.

"Aww poor Lee Aiden, I guess that Abyss went missing to get away from you! After all what would Abyss see in you." she wrinkled her nose at me and I felt like slapping her sorry face! I clenched my fists in anger and glared at her as she continued, "Poor Abyss, where could he be, I hoped that-

I cut her off before she could finished and slapped her in the face, she fell to the mat and I stomped on her. The bell rang to start the match.

I stomped on her stomach a couple more times before I yanked her by the hair to make her stand up and as I was about to strike her in the face, she blocked my hand and executed a swinging neckbreaker on me. That move caught me by surprise but I recovered and got on my feet quickly.

Madison gets to the ropes and tried to give me a diving crossbody but I get out of the way and caused her to crash to the canvas. She yelped in pain and I wasted no time, I stomped on her stomach again for good and grabbing both of her legs, I executed a sharpshooter that I have called _Graveyard's Grasp_, Madison tried to struggle and get to the ropes, but I kept on cranking the pressure till she finally tapped out! After Earl raised my arm in victory, I left the ring and headed backstage.

I asked a few of the Impact Staff on where Joseph Park might be, one of them told me that he's at Catering. I thanked him and made my way there, and sure enough I saw Joseph by one of the table eating a sandwich. I approached him and introduced myself. He does reminds me of Chris and somehow his body language is similar to that of Abyss.

"Hi Joseph, I'm Lee Aiden one of the knockouts here and I am really sorry for Abyss's disappearance. I really have no idea on why he would go missing like that and I really am concerned on finding him. I wanna help you find him." I added with a hint of sadness.

"Well that's so sweet of you Lee. I seriously have no clue on where he could be, but I heard from the wrestlers at the back that he was wrestling Bully Ray before he disappeared? Is that true?" he asked me.

"Yeah he did wrestle Bully Ray last week and I didn't know that he had disappeared since then?" I added sadly as Joseph placed his half-eaten sandwich on the table. I felt so sorry for him and so worried for Abyss's well-being.

"Have you made a police report yet?" I asked him and he nods his head, "Yes I did, but there weren't any leads on his whereabouts." he added softly and continued, "This has never happened before."

I hold his hand gently, "I'm here to help and I really hoped that Abyss is safe, he's my friend and I will always be there for him.

"Well my brother is lucky to have a friend like you, growing up he doesn't have any friends and I'm the only friend that he has, so thank you for being there for my brother, Lee." he smiled.

"Its no problem, Joseph."

* * *

Its been a month since Abyss went missing and we have tried all we can to looked for him but so far its to no avail. I have been closed to Joseph ever since that day and he has chose to be my manager and he always accompanies me to the ring.

Honestly I have started to fall for him more and more each day. He's funny and nice and he strongly reminds me of Abyss, there's just something about him that reminds me of Abyss but I just can't figure it out!

* * *

**-Impact Wrestling Backstage-**

Joseph and I were hanging around backstage when we bumped into Bully Ray. He sneered at us and remarked sarcastically, "I wonder where a misfit like Abyss could be? He's probably sick of the both of you!" he added before he stormed off.

What a douchebag! I cursed under my breath.

The both of us went to the locker room and Joseph prepped me up for my match against Madison later tonight. Unfortunately Joseph couldn't accompany me to the ring tonight since he has something important to do and so I have no choice but to go out to the ring all by myself.

* * *

**-Lee Aiden vs Madison Rayne-**

_**You were told to run away,**_  
_**Soak the place and light the flame**_  
_**Pay the price for your betrayal**_  
_**Your betrayal,your betrayal!**_

_**I was told to stay away**_  
_**Those two words I can't obey**_  
_**Pay the price for your betrayal**_  
_**Your betrayal,your betrayal!**_

My music hits and I walked out towards the ring to face Madison. As the bell rang, I charged towards her with an enormous clothesline, she crashed down to the mat and I followed it up with an elbow drop right to her chest. She yelped in pain and when I stooped down to grab her by the hair she smacked me hard in the face, I staggered backwards and she quickly leap up to her feet and and gave me a dropkick, I fell to the mat and she follows it up with a double leg drop and decides to go for a pin. I kicked out before the 2 count and slapping her in the face, I shoved her away from me and I quickly get up to my feet and kicked her in the face, she swayed and slumped to the mat. I dragged her nearer to the turnbuckle and I executed a perfect Swanton Bomb on her and went for a pin!

**1! 2! 3!**

I won and when Earl the ref was about to raised my arm in victory, Bully Ray music hits and he came down the ramp and up to the ring with a microphone in hand. He looks furious...!

"So its been 1 month since Abyss went missing and you seemed to have a new boyfriend in tow and it happens to be his brother Joseph Park, who keep tormenting me on his brother's whereabouts!" he hollored angrily.

He's clearly pissing me off, and before he could continue his rant on me, I raised my hand up high and smacked him across the face!

He's taken aback by what I just did and before I could react, he kicked me as hard as he can in the gut. I doubled over in pain and clutched my stomach. That kick almost took the breath out of me!

The next thing happened so fast, bully ray tried to come at me again when I saw somebody huge standing behind him and then it hits me that its Abyss! I was speechless! The whole crowd erupted with cheers since they are all shocked to see him too! He must have came out from under the ring... He waited for Bully Ray to turned around and just as he turns around, Abyss hits him with a black hole slam...!

I was beyond surprised to see him? How could it be? Didn't he went missing a month ago?

He came over to me, as I was still on the mat. He gently carried me on his arms and got me out of the ring, he then headed backstage and to my locker room. Once we're back in my room, he placed me gently on the chair.

"Abyss where have you been? You made me worried!" I told him.

He paused for a while and added, "I have always been here." he added as he slowly removed his mask and I was caught by surprised to find out that he's actually Joseph Park!

"Chris, you are Joseph Park all along?" I was confused and I didn't know how to react.

"Yes, the truth is, I have fallen for you Lee and I thought that you would never wanna date me since I'm weird and all. So I created this Joseph Park character for you." he added softly and sadly. I felt bad for him...!

I placed my hand gently on his arm and looked into his eyes.

"Well Chris, I have already fallen for you and in fact I have been wanting to confessed that I have been crushing on you for the last 2 years and I want you to be yourself Abyss, you don't have to be someone else just to impressed me, I love you the way you are." I added and before I could react, he pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back.

I'm so glad to have Abyss back in my life and that we're finally together now...

I guess that Operation finding Abyss has been successful so far and I'm gonna spend my whole life with him...

**-THE END-**

**Well I hoped ya liked it Lee Aiden and sorry for the delay :P**


End file.
